Secrets
by MissGoose
Summary: Life is going on for Yuffie and Vincent and the rest of the gang. But our interest with this story lies more in the relationship between Yuffie and Vincent. What secrets lie between the spunky ninja and dark vampire? Rated M for some sexual content. Hinted Tifa & Cloud but not focused in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**I constantly tell myself I'm done with writing my stories and I hold off for a while to focus on my other work…but as you can guess, that never lasts! I've been dying to write another Yuffie and Vincent story but nothing has really hit me. Heck, I still don't have a great idea. I need to get something out so here we go! Hope it all goes to my and your liking!**

 **(Chapters aren't super long, but that's okay, right?)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF FINAL FANTASY OR ANY OF ITS CREATIONS. THIS IS PURELY A FAN'S STORY AND NOTHING MORE!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Chapter One – Yuffie POV**

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I knew I should have been happy with my new ability to bum around at 7th Heaven with no requirements or risky factors playing into my life. It had been a hard, long war these few years and too many were lost during the different battles our team took on. Finally, everything was mostly quiet and people were beginning to dream for a brighter future. The idea of a peaceful world was no longer some foolish dream. While everyone else was beginning to fall into a state of constant happiness, I was falling into a form of depression. Not quite, lock-myself-up-in-a-coffin-in-a-basement kind of depression, but it wouldn't be long before I would be close to that point.

"Yuffie, here's your drink," Tifa said as she placed my mixed martini in front of me. Some people thought it was weird for me to finally be old enough to drink, but it wasn't a big deal. I had drinks before I became of age, but the fact I wasn't sneaking around to do it made people realize a lot of things.

Some men were beginning to pay closer attention to me while some women were putting up their guards when I walked by their families. The only difference I saw in myself was the fact I had some more years on me. My personality was mostly the same and my physical appearance was barely any different. Sure, I filled out in some areas because I wasn't doing nearly enough physical work to keep the weight off, but it wasn't anything worth noticing. Just an annoyance al women went through. Some suffered more than others.

"Cloud said I should invite you over for dinner tonight," the main sufferer of such annoyances said as she returned to stand in front of me. I knew it was more Tifa asking me to visit them for the night. Ever since my father released me from my title of princess I became the worry for several people. Some more than others…Tifa the main victim.

"What are you having?" I asked and sipped the green mix from the fancy glass in front of me.

"We're grilling some steaks with our usual vegetables and fries. One of your favs," she said with an evil smile. And by evil smile I meant her tricky smile because she knew exactly how to twist me to her will.

I bit my bottom lip and thought about the leftover chicken I had waiting in my fridge. "You are lucky I have no plans for dinner."

"Yeah, right," Tifa said with a smirk and stepped away as the bar's phone rang.

"7th Heaven," Tifa answered with a smile. The woman's constant smile would have been an annoyance for me if it wasn't for the fact I needed someone's happiness to boot me into doing simple tasks each day. What did I say about me not becoming like some Mr. Goth? "Ouch, that sounds nasty…Yeah, I can get some stuff sent your way…No, Vincent, you stay at home and I'll get the medicine to you…I can't believe Reeve didn't take care of this for you…Of course you did."

Tifa mumbled her goodbye as she rolled her eyes. The gesture was more than enough for me to know what had occurred on the other line. Vincent did something stupid and hurt himself. Chances were he completed some mission provided by Reeve, got hurt, and then went home only to find he didn't have any Potions or Antidotes left because he used them all. The man worked for a company built to fight and he was poorly prepared.

"Is Vinnie okay?" I asked as Tifa stepped through the small opening to the Employees Only section of the bar. It would never be a big deal if a customer went back there, but it was for appearance sake. I eyed up the small tote Tifa held as she walked back out of the area. She placed the tote in front of me. "What happened?"

"Vincent had to do some special, private delivery for Reeve's men and he was ambushed by a team of nasty soldiers. It was Vincent so he was able to knock them out and win the fight, but there were some injuries he chose to not inform Reeve about," Tifa said confirming my suspicions. "He asked if he could stop in and use some of our stuff. I ordered him to stay at his house and I'd have Cloud deliver it to him. But I think having some bored-to-death ninja make the delivery might be best for both parties involved."

I sent her a tiny glare as I picked up the tin box. I didn't hate Vinnie in any way, but being a delivery woman was not a part of the deal. "You owe me big time for this."

"Just go and make sure our friend is really okay," Tifa said as her worried look took over her face. She was everyone's mother in a way and I loved her for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF FINAL FANTASY OR ANY OF ITS CREATIONS. THIS IS PURELY A FAN'S STORY AND NOTHING MORE!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Chapter Two – Vincent POV**

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

At the very beginning of the fights I took on alongside AVALANCHE I was convinced I would be done as soon as Sephiroth was gone. His death was supposed to solidify my reasoning to find my own death. The how and where were the only questions I carried through it all. But if I were to be honest, I was in hopes my death would have come along with Sephiroth's end. The whole plane was very losely figured out, but I had an end goal. And then it was all ruined by a group of loving and caring individuals. Bastards that they were, they gave me a reason to keep living my long and seemingly never ending life. A skippy knock sounded at my front door signaling the arrival of one of the leading bastards. The style of the knock should have been my warning to the person not being Cloud standing behind the door.

"Yu…Yuffie?" I stuttered her name like some foolish child as she stood in wait with a tin box in her hand. She rocked on her feet as if she was waiting for me to say more. A smile appeared on her lips most likely in response to my shocked face.

"No, it is I! The all powerful chocobo head!" Her words only confirmed her true self. She giggled as I stepped back in silence to let her into my place. My ever tiny apartment that was as clean as if I had only just moved in. It wasn't as if I spent much time at home anyway. "Nah, Tifa asked me to bring this stuff over in place of Cloud cause he is off doing some work somewhere or something."

"Ah…thank you," I said and took a seat at the tiny table I used for my dining area. My apartment didn't have a true dinning room. When I first moved in I didn't think it was much of an issue. It wasn't like I planned to have guests over all the time. Then Tifa and Yuffie slowly began to change my plans.

"Where are you hurt?" she asked as she opened up the container she set on the table. She looked be up and down as if she were trying to see where my injuries were. "You seem to be fine to me."

"I had to throw away my shirt when I got home. Plus, this silk shirt feels nice on my burns," I said before I took off the shirt I spoke about. It appeared she was wiling to help apply the Antidote and I wasn't about to shoo her away. The burn was beginning to cause more pain than I cared to acknowledge.

"I bet," she hissed through her teeth as she took in the sight of my injuries. She moved to her knees for easier reach of the area infected on my lower back. "It looks kind of purple. What the hell did they do to you?"

I flinched only a bit as she applied some of the cool lotion to my injury. Once I was used to the feeling of the medicine being applied by her tiny, smooth hands I was able to reply. "They hit me with their weapons and that wouldn't have bothered me a bit, except for the fact they were fused with poison in some odd way. I was able to take them all out and I turned the weapons in for Reeve's scientists to investigate the matter further." I felt her pause slightly to my words and could almost guess what she was thinking. The fact I went into a scientist's area willingly and of my own choice was a major step of its own. I was proud to say I was over most of my hatred and fear of the men in the white coats. I chuckled to the idea.

"Maybe this poison got to your head," Yuffie said as she finished covering my wounds with some basic wrap. "You're laughing."

"Maybe pigs do fly," I said making Yuffie freeze for a second. When I say second I mean a solid second before she fell to the floor laughing. I turned with a smirk on my own face and warmth to my cheeks I never noticed before. I had to be blushing and my new look only made tears appear in Yuffie's eyes.

"Now a joke! I wish I could have a recording of this! I don't want to forget this!" She yelled and slapped her knees like an old man.

Knowing my luck she was bound to remember the moment until she died. I could feel my face fall at the thought of her death and my immortality. Everyone spoke of how great living forever would be but not one of them thought about the lives they would be forced to watch die. It was always a difficult thing to do but nothing would ever feel as bad as the deaths in the future of the only true friends I ever knew. Before I could calm my thoughts and return to the present time, I was on my knees in front of Yuffie and held her to my chest.

"V…Vinnie?" She gasped as she frozen in my arms. I knew the gesture was foreign to my usual actions. Her body's still position told me to let her go. But curse the demons in my mind for scarring me and giving me the need to hold her.

"Yuffie, I don't ever want you to forget me, alright?" I whispered into her ear before I gave her a gentle squeeze and returned to being away from her hold. I pulled my shirt back on and already I was beginning to feel the Antidote working its miracle healing on my wounds. As I packed the materials back into the box I knew Yuffie was still on the floor in her state of shock. I didn't want to admit more than I already had with those spoken words, because they may have broken open the door I locked in my heart so long ago. It was too big of a risk to delve any deeper than I already had. "I'll drive you back to 7th Heaven for dinner. I bet Tifa would give you hell if I didn't come along."

Yuffie shook her head and smiled up at me as she moved to stand. She didn't say a single thing as we gathered some stuff for me to stay the night in the spare room at the bar. Tifa had an annoying trait of nabbing any chance to keep her guests over the night. Not to mention half the time she made her drinks too strong for any person to be able to think straight let alone being able to see correctly.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF FINAL FANTASY OR ANY OF ITS CREATIONS. THIS IS PURELY A FAN'S STORY AND NOTHING MORE!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Chapter Three – Yuffie POV**

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

It was a known fact shared by all of my close friends that I could not handle moving vehicles. It was all the more reason for Vincent to be one of my favorite friends. He knew my problem but didn't have any issues with driving me around. Well, at least he never said anything to tell me otherwise. If he did have a problem with me getting sick then he should STOP driving me around everywhere. There was nothing wrong with enjoying a nice, long walk!

I leaned against his side as we walked to the front door of Cloud and Tifa's place. I wasn't really sure where their relationship stood, but wherever it was it seemed to have Tifa finally in a happy state. I could only assume things were discussed between the two and agreements were met. None of my business no matter how curious I honestly was. Okay, another change I carried was my tiny step closer to being a better adult. I wasn't anywhere near by friends' levels, but better.

"Are you okay?" Vinnie asked me as I clung to his human arm as his metal hand clanked against the door a second before it opened.

"What happened?" Tifa gasped after she opened the door to see me clinging to Vinnie's arm.

"The evil motorcycle demon got her," he joked and I punched his side. He gasped and stumbled to the side a small step and I screeched.

"Vinnie! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I gently touched his side where I hit him to rub it gently with my hand. I looked up to his face to see the odd pink touching his cheeks again. It seemed as of late as if he wasn't able to hide his emotions anymore.

"I'm fine," he said and wrapped his human hand around my fingers with a gentle squeeze before he let me go. "Thank you for inviting me over for dinner, Tifa."

"Thanks, Teefs!" I yelled as soon as I got my head straightened around. Vincent was only acting weird because of his injury and the amount of medicine we had to use to clear up the injuries. Obviously, he wasn't reacting to me in such a flirtatious way. I placed the medicine container on the kitchen counter and took in a slow breath to smell the dinner cooking in the room. "It smells delicious! You'll have to teach me how to cook this!"

Vinnie paused at the open space between the kitchen and the dinning room area where Cloud sat skimming through an article on weapons. "You cook?"

I stuck my tongue out and crossed my eyes. "Yes."

"Never would have guessed," he said before he joined Cloud at the table. He left two chairs between himself and their friend. It left an obvious empty chair for Tifa to be by her man and for me I take the other. Dare I think it was for me to be by my own man?

I helped Tifa by setting all the dishes and silverware out for our meal, first. Then I returned to the kitchen to help carry the portions of the meal to our dinner table. Once everything was in place we began to talk and grew comfortable with our usual run of a meal shared. It was just as enjoyable as always.

"What did Reeve make you do that caused you so much injury?" Cloud asked after the meal and he examined Vincent's back. I helped Tifa load up the dishwasher in the kitchen but we could still hear their conversation due to the open space the rooms shared.

"Just delivered a package for him and was hit by some bandits in the area. They've been causing some problems for a lot of the places nearby. Luckily, I was able to take them all out and this was the only injury I took on," he said then smiled my way. "Yuffie showed up just in time to help prevent the risk of the injury getting worse."

"I don't know about that," I said and smirked. My words and facial expression brought a glare from Vinnie's red, demon eyes. "Vinnie actually laughed and told a joke. It's either the sign of the poison spreading or the world ending."

Vinnie kept his eyes on me as if he was waiting for more I was going to say. I only smiled as Cloud and Tifa teased him for letting me see such a weak point. They knew I would obviously take advantage of what I learned. But there was only one thing I was hoping to take advantage of and I wasn't sure if I would be able to wait on taking hold of it much longer.

 **/\/\/\/\**

 **\/\/\/\/**

I squished my face from annoyance to the riddle the men read off for Tifa and I to answer. If you have me, you want to share me. If you share me, you no longer have me. What am I? They were the words to the riddle but Tifa and I were in too many drinks to make sense of our own lives. How could they think up such a challenging question?

"I bet Vinnie came up with this one!" I pointed my finger at him as his image began to take on a second head. I shook my own head to clear away the sight and nearly lost my balance with the motion.

"How strong were those party drinks you made for you two?" Cloud asked Tifa as he caught her the same time Vincent came to my rescue.

"My hero," I said and leaned into his arms. This hold was beginning to become one of my favorite things. "Oh! I give up! What about you, big boobs?"

Tia giggled and shook her head. She kissed Cloud's cheek before she spoke. "I don't know. I guess you guys win."

"What's the answer?" I asked Vinnie as he continued to hold me. The room wobbled slightly as he picked me up into a cradle in his arms.

"A secret," he said with a smile.

"No! You need to tell me!" I yelled and hit his chest gently. Both of the men chuckled to my actions and I only blinked at them.

"That's the answer," Tifa said and snuggled into Cloud. "The answer is a secret."

"Oh," I giggled. I buried my face into Vinnie's chest and clung to his shirt. "Can you take me to bed, Vinnie? I think we should get some sleep before I wake up."

"Uh, right," he agreed with a smirk. Now the man was looking adorable and with they way I felt I could guess I wouldn't remember it. Curse my luck!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF FINAL FANTASY OR ANY OF ITS CREATIONS. THIS IS PURELY A FAN'S STORY AND NOTHING MORE!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Chapter Four – Vincent POV**

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I pulled the blanket over Yuffie's body as her eyes fluttered in attempts to stay away. She appeared much cuter and just as innocent as she once had before her life as a grown woman took me by surprise. Deep down I always knew the day would come when Yuffie Kisaragi would grow up and become more of an adult than a child as she had always been. But I would never have been able to factor in the beauty I would see when she began to fill out in the most promising of ways. Oh, I tried to ignore it and block it from my mind but the comments I heard from men as they passed by and the glares from their women as they overheard their dirty thoughts weakened my abilities. Before I knew what hit me I was also wrapped in her trap. The curve of her hips could make a man's mouth water and his body to react in a much more heated nature.

I closed my eyes and took in a slow breath as her own breathing steadied. I didn't know what I was hoping for but I needed to get out of the guest bedroom before I let it hinder me any further.

"Vinnie," she whispered her nickname before I was able to take a single step. Like a lost dog I remained by her side from the simple sound.

"What is it, Yuffie?" I crouched down so I could be closer to her face and hear her words. She was speaking very quietly as far as Yuffie was concerned. Obviously, sleep was in high need for the tipsy ninja.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She continued to whisper as if her words would end the world if heard by the wrong person.

"Of course, but you can't be mad when I know your secret in the morning and you're no longer drunk, okay?" I smiled to her smile and pushed her hair out of her face. There wasn't really a single strand there, but I felt the need to touch her so my mind placed a make believe reason to justify the motion.

"I promise not to be mean," she said and her eyes began to dance as they searched my face as if she were taking in my entire response to the words she was sharing with me. "The Vincent Valentine I have always known used to heal up wounds much better than he is currently. Your body is healing at a steady pace already, but I bet it's nowhere near as fast as it once was."

I felt my world freeze to her words and didn't even react as she sat up and inched closer to the wall her bed was against. She tapped the empty spot in front of my face and she smiled.

"Even if I forget everything that happened in this moment, I can promise I won't regret or hate waking up next to my sexy vampire," she said using some of the endearment she had placed upon me what felt like such a long time ago. But I knew what I heard and I couldn't chose to ignore it.

"Sexy?" I asked as I sat in the empty space next to her on the bed. She tugged gently at my shirt and I could connect the dots. I could hate myself in the morning if I wanted, but for now I would complete her simple and request. "Since when did you find me sexy?"

"Oh, I short while after we killed Sephiroth," she said and gently pulled her teeth against her bottom lip. She debated a matter in her head for a short second before she reached her hand up and ran her warm fingers along my cold skin connected to my metal arm.

"I'll do my best to keep the metal away from you through the night, but if you want me to stay I can't guarantee it not to touch you. Luckily, I'm a pretty still sleeper," I said as she ran her fingers along the senseless area. I could barely feel a thing where the metal arm's attachment was held. All I could feel was an ever so slight warmth to her fingers. Once again she did her best to freeze my mind and body from functioning correctly. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss over the shared space where my skin met metal. "Yuffie."

"Vinnie, I really need to tell you a secret," she said. I thought she already had but I was willing to listen to whatever she had to say. Before I could request to hear her words she shared them with me. "I love you, Vincent Valentine. I'm sorry, but I do."

I blinked as my world flew into an empty space of cluelessness. They were words I never thought I would hear from any woman. Let alone a woman I could not see my life without. Of course, if that was true, didn't that pull the very same feeling from my own being? Love was not a thing I was willing to play with and it wasn't something a young and beautiful woman should risk tossing around.

"Good night, Vinnie," she said and looked down to her lap before she fell back on her pillow. Her heart was out there for me to take or for me to ignore. The innocence she shared with me every second of every day danced through my memories. The laughter she constantly had me fighting off and the rare times she unknowingly succeeded in making the laugh escape danced in my mind. Oh, she had brought joy into my life more times than the moment I openly let her see. Without her the chances of me being the dried up, old man in a coffin were much too high.

I ran my hand over the tender space of my injury I could still reach. The Vincent Valentine I have always known used to heal up wounds much better than he is currently. Her words danced through my mind again and I couldn't help but find them true. The evil magic in my body always worked hard to heal me so I could continue living on forever. Was there a chance there was more evil removed than I originally thought? I looked down to Yuffie again as my memories of the recent battles flashed through my mind. Working for Reeve had me fighting on occasion. Nowhere near as frequently as I once had with the AVALANCHE group, but still the battles were a part of the job. In all of those fights I received very few if any injuries and they healed with time. But nowhere near as fast as they once had and I was a damn fool not to notice sooner!

I leaned to the side and ran my fingers through Yuffie's hair. She made a moan in her sleep but didn't open her eyes. "Yuffie, I love you too" I knew she was out cold and couldn't hear me. I could tell her again in the morning when she wasn't drunk out of her mind.

 **/\/\/\/\**

 **\/\/\/\/**

I groaned as Yuffie jumped over my body and out of the bed. The sound of her running feet faded into the distance as she most likely ran to the bathroom. My lack of hearing was simply another factor proving the realization I had made in the middle of the night. How could I be so foolish? My eyes had never had poor vision, but nights appeared ever darker than they once had. My need for sleep had increase while my hearing abilities decreased. The facts were adding up to me reaching the human state I thought I had lost.

Yuffie leaned in the bedroom doorway and looked to me with a mixture of disgust and confusion. I could only hope the disgust was from whatever had occurred in the restroom a few rooms down the hall.

"Are you okay?" I asked and tapped the open space on the bed next to me. She looked into my eyes then towards the space on the bed a couple times before she gave in to her weak body's need to be sitting. She shut the door again and returned to the bed and sat next to me.

"I'm not really sure where reality ended and the dreams began," she said holding her hand against her eyes. I rubbed my human hand in slow circles around her back. She glanced my way from behind her hands but did not order me to stop. It was a good sign and I was taking all the good I could grasp at the moment.

"Ask any question and I'll do my best to tell you the truth," I said and smiled down at her.

"Uuuuh," she groaned and leaned towards the side. The side which so happened to be directly into my body. I didn't hesitate and held her against me. "I remember fighting chocobos."

I chuckled slightly to the image in my mind of the spunky ninja taking on a giant, feathered bird. "Well, I guess you did in a way. You and Tifa battled Cloud and I in a game of Questions. We asked questions and told riddles as you women chugged drinks." I did my best not to mention more about the drinks because I wasn't sure how strong her stomach actually was.

"Idiots, why did you give me so much?" Before I could answer she put her finger against my lips. She held the position as she conjured up another memory from the night. "I told you I loved you. At least, I'm pretty sure that wasn't a dream because I remember being super scared you would react in a bad way. I don't quite remember what you said or did. Did I just fall asleep or did I block out your response because it was mean? Were you mean to me?" Her questions flew out in a rush so fast I could barely keep up with them or answer a single concern. There was only one way to shut he up.

I opened my mouth under her finger and slowly ran my tongue against the digit attempting to keep me quiet. Yuffie's eyes popped open in shock and she jerked her hand away from my mouth and tongue. I knew I needed to keep things progressing or risk her running away. If she wanted to pester the demon then I wasn't going to stop her.

I moved forward so fast even a ninja couldn't escape my attack. She gasped in shock a second before my lips met her suddenly open mouth. The open opportunity was not something I was going to wast. I ran my tongue against her own tongue causing her to release a moan ever so quiet. I was beyond pleased when she reacted not by shoving me away but rather by straddling my legs and wrapping her arms around my neck. Her attack to my body wasn't the smoothest of all hits, but I knew the ninja on top of me was not as trained in smooth tactics as she often believed.

"Yuffie," I said her name between our kisses and wrapped my arms around her body to pull her closer to me. I glanced at the doorway to happily remember the door was closed. I didn't want to share our first anything with anyone.

"Vinnie…" I could tell from the way she spoke my name I would not get a minute more until I told her the truth. Yes, it was the cute nickname she gave me. Yes, there was enough passion in her voice to heat a cauldron. No, I could not ask her to continue without her knowing the truth.

"I love you with everything I have left to give, Yuffie Kisaragi," I said and she returned to attacking my lips with her own.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF FINAL FANTASY OR ANY OF ITS CREATIONS. THIS IS PURELY A FAN'S STORY AND NOTHING MORE!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Chapter Five – Yuffie POV**

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

If someone ever told me I would end up making out with Vinnie in the future of our lives together I probably would have laughed in their face. It didn't matter how much I adored the man or began to fall for his dark self. I always knew Vincent was not a man set on any woman but one and my hope for anything more was foolish. Sure, I always hoped there would be a chance. But I knew there was a fine line between hoping the and truth.

Vincent pulled me tighter to his body where he lay on the bed and I ran my fingers through his long hair. His fire eyes danced to the feeling of me touching him in such a romantic way. At least, I could only hope what we were sharing was more of a romantic thing rather than a little fling. I mean, we both said the dangerous 'L' word and I imagine what we said was true. I knew what I said was true but was Vinnie being honest. I knew he never found the need to lie, but the chances were there.

"What's wrong?" Vinnie asked. Obviously, he was sensing my hesitation.

"Do you really…love me?" I asked him. As I said before, he wouldn't lie to his friends. But I also knew the stories of what a man would do just to get a woman in the position Vinnie held me in. It had been a while since he had a woman touch him anyway. Lord, it had been much too long if I were to be honest with myself.

"Follow me," he said as he rolled us off the bed. It was the most ungrateful motion he ever made, but there was a first time for everything. When I stood out of the bed he took my hand and pulled me our of the bedroom. As we left the guest room he continued to hold my hand and stepped into the kitchen. The smell of coffee and breakfast filled my nose. I never drank simple coffee but the smell was always an appealing scent.

"Good…good morning," Cloud said from the stove where he cooked up a batch of pancakes. His eyes fell directly towards our joined hands. A slow smile appeared on his face. "I guess Tifa wasn't speaking in drunken slurs last night."

Tifa gave a weak smile from the dinning room table. I could only imagine her smoggy appearance wasn't much better than mine. Of course, I was also hooked to a very attractive vampire man to make things in my life more appealing.

"I have some news for everyone," Vincent said and raised my hand to openly kiss my knuckles. It was shocking enough for him to show any gesture of affection in front of another person. But for him to hold my hand and kiss my fingers so smoothly was almost too much for my poor heart to handle.

"I think we can guess what happened between you two last night. I don't need the details though," Cloud said with a laugh and brought out plates with pancakes for everyone to pick at as they wished.

Vinnie shook his head as we sat next to one another with our plates full. "No, I have some news much different than Yuffie and I becoming a thing." I glanced towards him and he smirked. "I mean, we are a thing, right?"

"I…I…yeah," I said and felt my cheeks turn to fire. I suppose the relationship was an obvious thing at that point but nothing had really been discussed. I imagined Vinnie's heart would come with a long, detailed agreement I would have to sign on the dotted line for ownership. The fact it was so simple of an action blew my mind.

"I also have a tiny factor I think I discovered yesterday," Vincent continued as we ate our meals. "In her drunken state, Yuffie made an observation all of us have chosen to simply ignore and I'm surprised. My body isn't healing as well as it once had, my vision is back to an average human's, and I can't hear for shit."

The room filled with puzzled expressions to Vinnie's words. He spoke of things we all knew and it wasn't really that big of a deal. Yeah, he had changed quite a bit after our fights calmed down and it seemed as if he was getting back to a normal state. It wasn't something we missed but it didn't seem like a big deal to announce such an obvious thing.

"Wait, average human?" Cloud said being able to connect the dots before anyone else at the table. "Let me see your back again."

Vincent rose his shirt to show off the spot he was attacked on the other day. The odd color to his injury was nearly gone and the wound itself was beginning to scab up. It appeared to be healing nicely and in a few days it would almost be gone.

"Well, damn," Cloud said and chuckled. "You're healing like an average human. How did you get rid of your demons?"

My mouth dropped open right along with Tifa's eyes popping wide. Vincent shrugged and smiled to the three of us in the room. Before he could say a single thing I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He rubbed his hands along my back and and whispered into my ear.

"Now, don't you go dying before me because I don't think my heart could handle it," he said and playfully licked my ear in a way no one else could see. I screeched and jumped out of his arms. He only laughed and shook his head.

"What did you do to her?" Tifa asked and gave him a glare all while she wore a smile.

"It's a secret," he said and winked at me. Oh, the man next to me was going to destroy me if I let him and I couldn't take much more of it. We needed to get back to his house now or I was going to go insane. As if he could read my mind he took my hand and pulled me to my feet to drag me out of the house. His actions were anything but suspicious to everyone in the room. So much for his need for secrets.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Well, that was cute and adorable! Not a whole lot of fighting or drama going on, but whatever it worked! It's okay to have a bit of fluff and love between our heroes, right? Hope you felt the same way! The ending was kind of jumbled and a bit uneventful, but it worked!**


End file.
